raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Brijesha Burghana
Brijesha Burghana was the sixty-fifth monarch of Srevelle, and the only sultan from the Burghana family. He was a well-liked political figure who conquered much land from Sab Elai; however, he never married or had children. Early life Brijesha Burghana was born in Mandhura, the provincial capital of Ecca, in 178 DR. He was the second son of Ecca's kilraj, Harinder Burghana, and so he was not expected to succeed the kilrajate. However, Brijesha was a studious child, and practiced extensively in the Srevellic "Four Arts" of music, rhetoric, axemanship, and archery. Brijesha's polymathic tendencies brought him significant attention as he grew into adulthood, and so in 196 he was selected to lead a reserve force in the World's-Edge War against Sab Elai. This career was not distinguished, though; Brijesha had no opportunity to see battle before the disastrous Battle of Kulkam forced Srevelle to surrender. Unable to prove himself in war, Brijesha instead entered tournaments of various types, and the ensuing years saw him reach acclaim as both an orator and a halberdier. After Chiranjivi Lamravan, the heir apparent to the throne, was killed in 211, Sultan Prabodh IX was left heirless; he thus appointed Brijesha as his heir, in acknowledgment of his skills. Reign Brijesha ascended the throne in 214 DR, after Prabodh IX died of sandfever. As the first sultan to hail from the kilrajate of Ecca, Brijesha felt the need to impress the populace early, and so he launched a reconquest of Srevelle's eastern coastline. During this war, he emphasized disruptive tactics that thwarted common Yantalai formations, allowing him to reestablish control over the shore within four years. Brijesha would go on to win several more victories against Sab Elai in the 220s. In 222, the ailing lamane Chinwendu II reinvaded the Srevellic east, but was slain almost immediately; this brought the stern ruler Chukwuemeka III to the throne. In 229, Brijesha began funding Opukwe Nzarbarimb's rebellion against Sab Elai, enabling the breakaway kingdom of Hembore to thrive. Brijesha held a great number of tournaments during his reign, about all of the Four Arts; since these had been his principal route to fame, he held them in high esteem. Brijesha's tournaments were generally regarded to be well run, but he attracted controversy after declaring a poet the winner of a 233 music tournament; Eccanaics generally regarded unaccompanied poetry as a form of music, while other Srevellic citizens typically required the presence of instruments. Brijesha died of gastric disease in 242 DR, and was succeeded uneventfully by Chandrakant Pushram. Personal life Brijesha was thirty-six years old when he ascended the throne, and yet he was still unmarried and childless; he had never demonstrated an interest in courtship or marriage. He was urged by many of Srevelle's aristocrats to choose a wife, but he remained a bachelor until his death. He did recognize the necessity of succession, though, and announced in 232 that Chandrakant Pushram— a prominent noble and skilled musician— would be his heir. (Abhay Gowansara, an aged administrator who had been Brijesha's original choice, died in 232.) Brijesha spent much of his time in the company of Rohan Kaasin, his attendant and sparring partner. Modern historians tend to agree that the two shared a romantic relationship, although chroniclers from the era usually suppressed this information. Category:Srevellics Category:Eccanaics Category:Monarchs